


A brothers story

by DariaB (Sadakosugarchan)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blackwatch, Bob haz algo, Bungou Stray Dogs Next Generetion, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, Fluff and Humor, Hanzo y Genji saben que son sus tios pero no lo diran, Male-Female Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Nakajima Atsushi es tio de los cuatrillizos, Nakajima-Shimada Family, No hagas enojar al hamster, Pero no lo saben, Pero tiene muchos cambios, Shimada Kiyoko(OC) es hermana de Hanzo y Genji, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadakosugarchan/pseuds/DariaB
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Female Midoriya Izuku, Kodai Yui/Original Female Charater(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s), Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Male Character(s)





	A brothers story

Aquel día habia iniciado como cualquier otro en la casa de la familia Nakajima, la joven integrante de aquella familia se encontraba comiendo el desayuno y observando con mucho detalle a su madre que a simple vista podía ver lo incomoda que estaba en ese momento, su madre aquella mujer de cabellos rubio-platinados estaba embarazada y era su noveno y ultimo mes, solo que lo difícil de todo eso era nada mas y nada menos que estaba esperando cuatrillizos.

Había sido bastante la sorpresa para todos los miembros de aquella familia, incluso los amigos cercanos de ellos no podían creer la noticia en cuanto se enteraron, pero con el pasar de los meses era muy difícil no ver que en efecto serian 4 bebes lo que estaban en camino.

La pequeña de cabello rubio podía ver lo mucho que su madre estaba incomoda, debían ser las primeras contracciones pero sabia que debían de ser muy duras por las expresiones de dolor que su madre luchaba por esconderle, no entendía el porque lo hacia, después de todo ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar y mas cuando con solo levantar su celular podría contactar a cualquiera de los amigos cercanos de la familia y estarían de inmediato en el hospital; pero seria paciente, esperaría hasta que su madre le dijera algo y con ello se pusiera en acción, estaba lista solo necesitaba la aprobación de su madre y con eso me movería de inmediato. 

Por otro lado la jovencita se encontraba en cierta tranquilidad ya que recordaba las instrucciones que le habia dado la doctora Angela Ziegler, o como mejor la conocía ella y los demás dentro de Overwatch, "Mercy"; esperaba mirando a su madre como si de un halcón se tratara y que al mínimo movimiento de dolor mas intenso al que ya podía observar, ella se pondría en movimiento por el bien de su madre y por los pequeños que estaban a nada de nacer. Esos pequeños que llevaban ya 9 meses esperando todos, no solo la pequeña familia, sino también todos aquellos que les rodeaban ya que las expectativas que existían en aquellos bebes eran extraordinarias. 

—¿Todo bien mamá?— pregunto la jovencita de cabellos rubios para calmar sus propios nervios, era extraño, pero parecía que en vez de que su madre fuera dar a luz, era ella con sus nervios que estaban casi por los cielos.

—Descuida Aiko, aun puedo soportar el dolor, recuerda lo que dijo Mercy, tienen que tener un mínimo de 4 minutos de diferencia entre las contracciones y aun no sucede eso, tranquila— hablo la mujer con la intención de tranquilizar a su hija, quien estaba realizando unos ejercicios de respiración para no pensar en el dolor que sentía en ese momento, además de que si perdía la calma no seria más que una situación todavía mas caótica por lo que alguien tenia que tener la calma para que todo saliera bien. 

—De acuerdo, pero en cuanto sientas que estas muy cerca, por favor avísame de inmediato— le recordó Aiko a su madre de que le avisara por cualquier cosa por lo mas mínimo que fuera.

Así prosiguió ese momento entre ellas dos, una pendiente de la situación de la otra y con cierta tensión de lo que fuera a pasar en las próximas horas que llevaría en la culminación del nacimiento de los 4 bebes que estaban esperando, más sin embargo la joven de cabellos rubios estaba nerviosa y sobre todo le parecía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento, lo cual provocaba una gran ansiedad en ella que ni en el entrenamiento más pesado y feroz que habia realizando estando dentro de Overwatch llego a experimentar.

¿Quién diría que el parto de su madre podría causarle mas ansiedad que enfrentarse al capitán Jack Morrison?

¿Por qué estaba mas nerviosa ahora que al momento en el que se enfrento a Winston?

No habia una razón o argumento explicara porque se sentía en esos momentos peor que cuando estaba en entrenamiento, al menos hasta que no pasara todo no podría darle una explicación, por ahora se concentraría en la situación y ella esperaría que todo saliera bien, estaba confiada a que todo saldría bien ya que su madre tendría el apoyo de muchas personas valiosas para ambas y sobre todo al tener el cuidado medico de Mercy, las cosas saldrían bastante bien.

Si, eso sucedería, Aiko podía relajarse aunque fuera un poco...

* * *

Para cuando llego el momento, todos se movilizaron para que la llegada de los bebes al mundo fuera de la forma más cómoda para la madre y obviamente para los pequeños, aun cuando los nervios y la incertidumbre llegaron a Aiko, con tan solo llamar a Mercy, el desarrollo de todo fue excelente y prácticamente todo estaba listo para ese momento, lo único que faltaba era que los pequeños empezaran a acomodarse para iniciar el parto. Pero en resumen todos estaban preparados y listos para lo que fuera suceder en esos momentos en aquella sala. 

Si el tiempo ya iba a una velocidad ya lenta, esto era una tortura para la jovencita, aun cuando ya estaba su madre a poco, todavía debían esperar un poco aunque de acuerdo a las palabras de Mercy, si los bebes no se acomodaban tendrían que iniciar una cesárea para evitar que la vida tanto de su madre como la de los bebes no corriera peligro pero esa era la opción en caso de que tardaran mucho mas de lo que ya tenían pronosticado...

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta la jovencita Aiko, estaba en el pasillo del hospital, justo afuera donde se encontraba su madre a punto de dar a luz, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de su madre, más no podía hacer nada al respecto, después de todo no le dejaron quedarse dentro de la habitación puesto que decían que ella era muy joven todavía para ese tipo de situaciones, aunque ella no entendía muy bien eso. ¡Era parte de Overwatch!, sin lugar a dudas habia visto cosas mucho más fuertes que esas no solo durante sus entrenamientos, sino también al momento de realizar las practicas de campo habia visto cosas mucho más duras que eso... 

Sangre, no mencionemos que habia visto incluso a varias personas a su alrededor perder extremidades justo frente a sus ojos, sin mencionar muchas otras situaciones que alguien definitivamente débil de estomago y corazón no aguantarían como ella lo habia hecho. 

Por lo que para Aiko eso seria un misterio que por ahora no era tan importante, solamente escuchaba a su madre gritar y la ocasional enfermera entrar y salir de la habitación, por lo que sus nervios le estaban traicionando, no quería perder la calma por completo por la preocupación pero hasta cierto punto le causaba algo de desconcierto ver todo eso, ¿Y si su madre estaba mal? Las probabilidades de que su madre perdiera la vida eran bastante cercanas, más sin embargo no quería pensar mucho en eso, pues la chica estaba perdiendo la fe en su madre y aquel espíritu usual que tenia para todo, incluso para la vida misma, ese gran carácter que tenia para seguir adelante aun cuando todo fuera mal, un ejemplo de eso fue cuando su padre habia perdido la viada y ambas se habían quedado solas, solo se tenían una a la otra y aunque contaran con el apoyo de todos en Overwatch, no seria lo mismo. 

Tanto se habia quedado en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato de los gritos que se escuchaban de la habitación ya no era de su madre, sino eran 4 gritos diferentes y era mucho más agudos que de los de su madre, solo se percato cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y salió una enfermera, la cual camino hasta donde estaba ella y fue cuando se dio cuanta la pequeña rubia de todo. 

—¿Señorita Nakajima Aiko?, los bebes han nacido son 3 niñas y 1 niño, serán llevados al area de los cuneros— hablo con tono bastante serio que hasta cierto punto le daba una mala sensación a la rubia. 

—¿Y mi madre como se encuentra? — pregunto la jovencita al no escuchar nada sobre su progenitora. 

—Lamento decirle pero las cosas se complicaron después de que los bebes nacieran, los médicos están trabajando en ello pero no quiero darle esperanzas de que este bien, después de todo su corazón no esta trabajando como debería — respondió la enfermera y le sonrió de forma empática a la jovencita que ya no sabia como responder a eso

— ¿Quiere ver a sus hermanos? — pregunto la enfermera amablemente y con ello esperando que la chica pudiera pensar en otra cosa de momento 

—Si—

* * *

De a cuerdo a lo que le comento la enfermera ahí estaban sus 4 hermanos menores, la primera que habia nacido era una niña que de acuerdo a lo que la enfermera dijo su madre le habia dado el nombre de Nozomi, la que seguía era otra niña un poco más pequeña pero aun así de acuerdo a la enfermera estaba bastante sana, esa se trataba de Yuuki; la penúltima en nacer era otra niña que era ligeramente más pequeña que Yuuki pero que si la comparaba con Nozomi, era todavía muy pequeña.. era Aoi, por ultimo el más pequeño y que le dijeron que tendrían en constante vigilancia pues al ser el más pequeño temían a que no se hubiera desarrollado correctamente y sobre todo por lo grandes que se veían sus hermanas a su lado, Mamoru, el único hombre de esa familia. Sin duda al ver a su hermano menor no pudo evitar preocuparse, después de todo era el más pequeño y las probabilidades que las demás hermanas hubieran tomado muchas nutrientes que él, eran muy altas y entendía porque lo quisieran tener en vigilancia para que no sufriera de ningún problema de salud ni en ese momento ni a futuro. 

Al poco tiempo los demás miembros llegaban a observar a los tan esperados bebes, —Los cuatro nacieron pero se puede apreciar el tamaño de estos.....el mas pequeño —, 

— Mamoru —, fue interrumpida la doctora Angela por la adolescente quien no apartaba la vista de esos cuatro recién nacidos, la rubia asintió ante el nombre del ultimo bebé y volver a observar, de entre todos los bebes en esa sala Mamoru era sin duda alguna el mas pequeño la misma doctora estaba impresionada de ver como es que esa pequeña criatura respiraba de manera tan normal pese a su tamaño nada natural. 

— ¿Entonces son cuatro como se tenia previsto? —,un hombre de cabello rubio entraba de ultimo quitando su visor sorprendiendo a ambas a tal grado en que dejaron de observar y poner atención a lo que el lidar de overwatch, Jack Morrison venia también a presenciar, — Si, son tres niñas y un barón —, respondió nuevamente la adolescente quien volvía a fijar su mirada atravez del vidrio. 

— ¿Ya tienen nombre? —, pregunto una mujer hiperactiva quien daba unos cuantos saltitos para llegar al lado de la doctora Angela y poder tener una mejor vista, — Aaaw, son adorables —, —Tia Lena...Son Nozomi, Yuuki, Aoi y Mamoru —, respondió a la activa azabache sonriendo por ver a casi todos los miembros de overwatch presentes, claro estaba habían excepciones, según "Winston" era ver a un gorila super desarrollado en un hospital y no quería alterar a los doctores y enfermeras del hospital y aunque fuese raro Hanzo pagaba una cantidad considerable de dinero a Genji como si de una apuesta se tratara pero estos estaban muy alejados, un ambiente mucho mas amable y relajado se comenzaba a sentir en la atmosfera, mas todo fue interrumpido tras simplemente escuchar varios gritos en la habitacion donde se encontraba la madre. 

— ¡¡¡Signos vitales críticos, la estamos perdiendo!!! —, lo que todos temían se volvía realidad y la adolescente solo miraba con impotencia intentando entrar en la sala pero el mismo Capitan Morrison le detenía el paso con uno solo de sus brazos, La doctora Angela no perdió el tiempo pues en unos pocos minutos obtuvo el permiso para poder ayudar en la situación, curar a su madre de lo que sea que esta tuviera pero después de ese día tan solo veinte minutos después el sonido de un pitido constante fue lo que provoco que todos perdieran su sonrisa, pues tal vez cuatro vidas habían nacido pero poco después a la madre se le declaro como fallecida. 

Despertando ese muy realista recuerdo se despertaba la ahora ya adulta mujer de apenas26 años mirando por la ventana del tren bala en el que iba, — otra vez recordando eso.......ya casi llego a casa hermanitos —. 

Un viaje tranquilo alguno que otro fan que se llegaba a topar pese a no estar todavía muy bien posicionada en el ranking de héroes pero claramente día a día se esforzaba a dejar su huella ayudando tanto como pudiera, pasados algunos minutos la rubia ya se encontraba dentro del elevador observando como los números cambiaban hasta que pudo llegar a su piso, * Tiiiing * , era hora de bajar y con tan solo poner un pie fuera se pudo escuchar un segundo pitido justo al lado pues el segundo elevador se detuvo dejando ver también a la rubia mayor quien tras ese fatídico día decidió tomar la responsabilidad de ayudar a criar a los cuatro y su hermana adolescente.

— Ah...Aiko también vienes llegado, me alegro vamos seguro ya se levantaron —, —Si bienvenida a casa madre — ,pese a mostrar cansancio y cierto grado de desvelo ambas mostraron una sonrisa sincera tras levantar la mirada y poder olfatear lo que claramente daba indicios de que era hora de desayunar, con esfuerzo ambas mujeres entraron por la puerta del apartamento donde se podía escuchar el canal de noticias mostrando un poco de silencio. 

— All Might vuelve a resolver cinco casos en menos de media hora, uno pensaría que pese a la edad sirviendo al mundo como Pilar de la paz este se volviera un poco mas lento pero sigue en pie y sin mostrar debildiad alguna, en otras noticias la moneda japonesa muestra una alza en el mercado frente a las demás potencias mundiales —.

— ¿Así que habrá mas prosperidad? —, preguntando claramente sin obtener respuesta ante tal noticia mientras preparaba los diferentes platillos en las dos estufas que tenían gracias a las porciones mas que grandes que el y sus hermanas mayores consumían, — Mamoru....otra vez despertaste antes....recuerda que esas flojas te deben de ayudar —, con un tono pesado Aiko dejo su abrigo y se adentro en el pasillo desapareciendo tras una de las puertas, — Tu hermana tiene razon, no puedes consentir siempre a tus hermanas, no importa que sean mayores —. 

—Si, bienvenida madre ya casi esta listo — menciono el adolescente acercándose con una taza de café entregándosela en mano para que pudiera mantenerse despierta al menos unas pocas horas mas antes de caer rendida, — Gracias, enseguida mando a tus hermanas —, dando el primer gran sorbo de la taza y así ir de camino en dirección a la puerta contraria a donde Su hija mayor habia desaparecido. 

*¡ Splash ! * , — Kyaaaaa!!! Aiko-neesan eso es cruel!!!—, reclamaba una joven quien salia corriendo a toda velocidad de su cuarto para ir en dirección al baño que estaba al fondo del pasillo, Con una leve sonrisa la Doctora y tutora legal se acercaba con cuidado a la cama donde solo yacía un montón de sabanas enredadas o eso parecía pues tras rodear sigilosamente y llegar al otro lado sin obtener vista alguna de la dueña del cuarto, poner la taza de café en una mesita de mesa y con ambas manos en la cintura para evaluar la situacion pero sin obtener datos concluyentes solo opto a rendirse y con todos sus esfuerzos volcar el colchón aun lado, —Eeeeh!!!!? .....Madre hoy es sabado.... —, retomando su bebida caliente la rubia mayor solo sorbio nuevamente y comenzaba a salir del cuarto no sin antes dejar un comentario, — Volvieron a dejar a tu hermano solo ya levantante Aoi —. 

— Nozomi ya tardaste demasiado en el baño —, afirmaba la hermana mayor mientras sincronizaba sus movimientos con su madre quien también asentía con la cabeza para abrir al mismo tiempo la ultima puerta cerrada del pasillo, —Me empapaste con las dos cubetas!!!! ¿¡¡como quieres que me seque en menos de tres minutos!!? —, un reclamo desde la puerta del baño sin tomar mucha importantica a eso ultimo, — Yuuki.....ya es hora de levantarse el desayuno de nuevo lo hizo solo tu hermano —, gentilmente acercándose nuevamente dejando la taza de café en la mesita de noche de la menor quien solo opto por acurrucarse mas en su cobertor, ante tal movimiento la hermana mayor solo levanto una ceja ya molesta estirando el brazo para tomar la cubeta llena de agua que tenia al lado de la puerta. 

Con solo levantar su dedo Angela, Aiko se detuvo para hacer una pequeña mueca deteniéndose un poco en el camino, — ¿Enserio vas a obligar a tu hermana a mojarte con agua fría? —, pregunto de forma muy amenazante y burlesca a lo que la chica abrio sus ojos un poco para girar el cuello y ver a su madre a los ojos desafiante, — no se atreverian....— ante tal comentario solo entro una muy empapada hermana quien empezaba a temblar del frio mostrando las gotas de agua que caian de su cabello, —Si lo harian...... si lo haran —, asi como entro esta salió nuevamente para escucharse el portazo de la puerta del baño.

No mas dudas, simplemente de un salto la ultima de las hermanas salio de su cama con los ojos bien abiertos con algo de terror en estos mas la misión estaba completa, — El desayuno esta listo anda que tenemos noticias para ustedes —, menciono con calma la mas experimentada de las mujeres tomando su café y saliendo de la habitación para regresar a la cocina, antes de salir Aiko miro a su hermanita menor levantando dos dedos apuntándolos a sus ojos y apuntar rápidamente a la menor, " te vigilo" en respuesta Yuuki solo se dedico a sacar su lengua al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bata para dormir cubriéndose un poco y salir directo a la cocina. 

Topándose con un banquete que esperaba en la mesa todas se seguian sorprendiendo por la habilidad de su pequeño hermanito menor tenia con los utensilios de comida 

—Mamoru-niichan!! ¿esta listo el okonomiyaki?—, este asintió con serenidad mientras todas las demas tomaban asiento en la mesa — ¿y el Tamagoyaki? —, con algo de incredulidad tanto Aoi como Yuuki sonreian de manera nerviosa al escuchar un segundo platillo sin embargo la respuesta era otra vez si, —¿el Tonkatsu?—, ahora Aiko con cierta molestia se cruzaba de brazos tratando de conservar la calma, mientras tanto Angela cruzaba sus piernas para seguir degustando de los últimos tragos de su taza de café, claro Mamoru seguia afirmando con confianza un "si" — El ramen de Okinawa? —, en este punto ambas mellizas miraban a la mesa deprimidas notando la molestia no solo en su hermana mayor si no también el de su madre adoptiva, — y tambien el sashimi verdad? —, nuevamente se sacudía la cabeza del joven de manera positiva para alegría de su hermana, — Mamoru eres el mejor!!!—, — ¿no pediste demasiado Nozomi? / ¡¡ Demasiado !! — 

Pese al grito de su hermana mayor y su recordatorio de su madre a no abusar de su hermano, la rubia se sentó junto a sus hermanas tomando su plato lleno de arroz blanco y comenzar a servirse una parte de todos los platillos antes pronunciados, sonriendo con cada mordida que daba, seguida de sus hermanas menores junto a su madre quienes a pesar de sentir un arrepentimiento por no estar ahí cuando el menor necesitaba ayuda apreciaban en trabajo que este hacia como el chef de la casa, un desayuno normal y tranquilo escuchando las noticias. 

el transcurso de estas fue tan normal y tranquilo que ninguno de los menores sospechaba nada era lo de siempre, su hermana mayor y su madre llegando temprano de dsus trabajos, la mayor con su carrera medica que sin necesidad de Overwatch sus practicas brillaban por si solas ademas de que desde la muerte de su amiga ella opto por alejarse de sus compañeros para cuidar a los ahora adolescentes además de dar una buena instrucción en la vida de la ahora adulta que practicaba como heroína independiente en japon, ahora pese a no tener un ranking tan bueno siendo apenas parte del top 30 exactamente siendo ese numero aunque teniendo fama por ser parte de otro ranking mucho mas oscuro donde participaban héroes mas tenebrosos, pero lograba estar en ascenso teniendo éxito tras éxito en misiones pequeñas pero las peticiones no dejaban de llover gracias a esas dos fuentes económicas es que podían estar en la parte mas prospera de mustafa viviendo en un departamento de la zona urbana. 

— Muy bien escuchen mocosos, esto solo lo vamos a decir una vez asi que presten atención — hablo con fuerza la hermana mayor atrayendo las miradas de los cuatro mellizos, — Madre ¿nos haces los honores? — , cediendo la palabra a la mas experimentada en la casa mientras terminaba de limpiar su plato y tomar una servilleta para limpiar los restos de comida de la comisura de sus labios.

— Los cuatro van a presentar su examen de ingreso a la U.A. mediante recomendación — coloco ambos codos en la mesa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos frente a su rostro, en los minutos siguientes solo la toz de dos menores se pudo escuchar mientras que los dos restantes estrujaron con fuerza los cubiertos que sostenian en mano, 

Nozomi quie se atraganto con la comida y Aoi que paso mal su trago de agua eran las que tosían por la falta de aire y Yuuki y Mamoru sorprendidos miraron a su madre quien se mostraba tranquila.

Los palillos de Yuuki se quebraron a la mitad y la cuchara que tenia Mamoru se fue doblando gradualmente hasta casi lograr los 90 grados de angulo, el unico hombre intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermana mas grande — ¿ES verda? — por esto mismo no menciono mas, era la misma pregunta que el deseaba formular pero enseguida se le ocurrio algo mas listo para hablar, — ¿de quien es la recomendación? — , pero esa fue la voz de su segunda hermana mayor asi que no pudo decir algo tampoco. 

— El capitan Jack Morrison aprobó que los cuatro estudiaran en U.A. — , afirmo nuevamente su madre oscureciendo su rostro mientras hablaba pero deseaba no pensar en los motivos ocultos que ese hombre siempre planeaba, decir que a la hora de pedir ese favor este aceptara sin mas fue sospechoso sin embargo eso no lo tenían que saber sus hijastros. 

—¿ El capitán Jack dio su recomendación? — pese a sus esfuerzos de querer preguntar eso mismo el menor vio como su hermana melliza y mayor gano en preguntar primero, — pensaba que el prefería entrenarnos antes de dejarnos ir a la U.A., ¿ como lograron que diera su recomendación? —, las dos preguntas mas serias formuladas por el menor quien solía tener cierto apego con los miembros de overwatch fueron las que trajeron razón a sus hermanas, 

— Los cuatro saben que Overwatch todavía no tiene mucha aceptación en Asia y por eso no puede operar en japon y como Madre y yo nos opusimos claramente no vamos a mover a nuestra familia completa a otro continente y mediante mi gran carisma el puede ver el potencial que cada uno de ustedes tienen como futuros héroes — la respuesta que dio Aiko fue suficiente par aponer el panorama claro sobre como es que el capitán Morrison habia aceptado dar su recomendación para la U.A. 

— Asi que es mejor que se preparen tiene tiempo aun para ponerse en forma y pensar en como van a hacer para las pruebas, por que estamos seguras de que esa escuela aun los va a poner aprueba no importa si el mismo All might diera su recomendación los estudiantes tendrán que hacer pruebas y me atrevo a decir que son pruebas mas exigentes a lo normal. —, la madre quien asentía con la cabeza volvía a relajarse esta vez estirando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hijastro quien mas cercas tenia para llamar su atención y cruzar miradas no solo con el si no también con sus hermanas, — Asi que animo, se que van a poder entrar a esa escuela justo como desean despues de todo sé que los cuatro quieren ser Héroes — 


End file.
